


Owl Time Together

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: A little AU based on this tweet:https://twitter.com/hot_kappa_/status/1191240091877793793
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 29





	Owl Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> This really cute idea on twitter caught my attention and I added more plot to it :D
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

It’s been the third week of the month and Jungeun is getting more restless in each passing day. Her girlfriend had been giving her so many kisses lately that she feels like she wanted it to stop. However, what happened next was out of her expectations. 

Days after when she told the other girl that she was starting to feel uncomfortable about the affection received when they were both outside, she was not only approached fewer times during the day but also noticed the increasing number of owl toys on her girlfriend’s bed. 

Feeling both annoyed yet relieved one afternoon, she walked into the room of the other girl and saw how each owl toy has a different facial expression. Sighing, it somewhat reminded her of herself and immediately thought back to the incessant kisses she had. Regretful of her past words, she left the room silently. 

That night, she walked in on her girlfriend kissing on the cheeks of one of the owl toys. A surge of jealousy swept past her at that moment. She was about to leave the area when a hand caught her wrist. 

“Jungeun, don’t go just yet. I miss kissing you.” The taller girl then pulled the real owl close to her and started nibbling on the girl’s neck, causing her to moan a little. 

The usual owl would’ve just pushed the fishie away, but this time, she needed it more than anything. Simply put, she was desperate for this kind of interaction after the recent cold treatment by her girlfriend. 

While still being treated as bait by the fishie, Jungeun held out both arms and wrapped them around the taller girl’s back tightly. Her response was well-received as she felt the same pair of lips touch subtly on her cheeks. 

“How’s it feel like kissing the real thing?” Jungeun teasingly said to the older girl, who didn’t say much about anything. Instead, her own lips were met with the ones of the other girl and both fell into silence for the next few minutes. 

Panting for fresh air, Jungeun pulled away before she was once again sucked into the arms of the other. Giving in to the older girl for the first few minutes, she decided it was enough and turned her cheeks away from the other party. 

“Why don’t you let me kiss you more?” Jinsoul whined a little before continuing her own agenda. 

“I didn’t ask you to stop, I just need to take a quick breath first.” The owl stifled a little when a breath of warm air whizzed past her burning ears. 

Her legs soon turned into jelly as she found it difficult to stand on her own without the support of the other girl. 

“Look who’s weak now.. You need training.” The fishie then smirked a little as she carried the flustered girl to the sofa. 

“Please go easy on me..” Two girls then indulged in their alone time together.


End file.
